


Shoes

by Bulletproof_Revolver



Series: Fandom Imagines [4]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:37:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_Revolver/pseuds/Bulletproof_Revolver





	Shoes

“How ‘bout 10 pairs of shoes? I mean that has to be enough, right? 10?” Spencer asked

“Ah, Spence it’s different with the ladies, we need them to match our belts, our handbags, our skirts, and the fashions change with the season” JJ said

“Uh, except me, I’ve got like 4 pairs of shoes” You piped up

“(y/f/n) of course is the exception to this, but boys are so boring, pants, shoes out the door” Penelope said

“although it’s not like men don’t have their things, i dated a golfer once. He had 12 putters in his closet, but this conversation is reminding me i need new boots” Emily said

“Oh, their having a sale at Demille’s on those tall-shaft kitty heels. you like those, do you want to go?” Penelope asked

“yeah” Emily said

“Oh, wait for me i need more skinny jeans” You said

“You getting this kid?” Derek asked

“No” Spencer replied, you spun around

“Don’t worry i don’t understand the whole shoe thing either” You said then went back to Penelope and Emily.


End file.
